Matt&Jun & Jun&Matt
by Schillok
Summary: Da Jun Davis einen Streich gespielt hat, will dieser Rache! Er sieht seine große Chance, als Jun Matt um ein Rendezvous bittet - und Matt will ihm tatsächlich helfen. (Chap. 1) Aber wie sieht dieser Streich von Jun's Seite her aus? (Chap. 2) R
1. Matt&Jun

Matt & Jun

**Matt & Jun**

by Schillok

Disclaimer: Nein, ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren dieser Story. Und nein, ich habe sie auch nicht geschrieben, um Geld zu verdienen.

„Das wird sie mir büßen", murmelte Davis den ganzen Tag. Sogar im Unterricht konnte er diese Worte nicht vergessen. Den ganzen Tag über. Immer wieder diese Worte.

„Was ist den heute mit dir los?", fragte T.K. mit einem kleinem Grinsen im Gesicht. So wie heute war er ja noch nie. „Ach nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung.", erwiderte Davis gereizt. „Komm' schon, uns kannst du es erzählen!", redete auch Kari auf ihn ein. Auch sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Starrt nicht so auf meine Haare!", schrie Davis und zog Tai's Fliegerbrille in eine andere Position. In diesem Moment fingen die anderen zu Lachen an.

„Das ist alles Jun's Schuld!", verteidigte sich Davis und erreichte zumindest, dass die Klasse wieder ruhig wurde. Dann flüsterte er wieder: „Das wird sie mir büßen."

Wenn Davis eines gelernt hatte, dann war es das: große Geschwister haben immer mehr Kraft und die besseren Argumente. Als Kleiner konnte man nur seine Eltern dagegen halten - und wenn die einem nicht helfen wollen, dann braucht man die Hilfe von anderen. Jetzt müsste er nur noch Jun's Schwachstelle finden.

Auf den ersten Blick scheint es so, als sei ihr gesamtes Leben eine Schwachstelle, aber dieser Eindruck täuscht gewaltig. Man weiß bei Jun nie, was sie nur ärgert, was sie wütend macht oder was sie wirklich trifft. Und Davis wollte das Dritte erreichen - ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie nie vergessen sollte.

Was war passiert? Warum hatte seine Schwester ihm das angetan? Und was hat sie überhaupt gemacht?

Eigentlich war es nur eine Kleinigkeit. Nichts besonderes. Es passierte gestern...

„Davis, vergiß nicht die Sachen, die auf der Liste stehen!", ermahnten ihn seine Eltern, als sie das Haus verließen um zu einem Klassentreffen zu gehen. Als ob er sie vergessen hätte... er hatte nur die Zeit vergessen. Wenn man sich ein gutes Spiel geborgt hatte und wenn in der Schule keine Arbeiten geschrieben wurden - dann vergehen die Stunden doch etwas schneller. Jun sollte das doch selber wissen.

Außerdem: auf der Liste stand nur Zeug, dass Jun selber brauchte. Warum sollte also er einkaufen und nicht sie? Und deswegen hatte er es sein lassen.

Auf der Liste standen vor allem Knabbereien, Getränke und ein paar Filme aus der Videotec. Jun hatte ein paar Freundinnen eingeladen und wollte so einen Mädchenabend veranstalten. Und Davis sollte in der gesamten Zeit leise bleiben. 

Aber ohne Filme, Essen und Trinken fiel der natürlich aus - und Jun hatte sich furchtbar blamiert. Wegen Davis.

Dieser war mit der Konsequenz seines Vergessens sogar zufrieden - Jun eine Auszuwischen war schon immer ein Vergnügen für Davis. Leider hatte er nicht mit dem Echo gerechnet.

Endlich endete der für Davis wohl schlimmste Tag. Fünf kurze Schulstunden, und trotzdem waren sie schlimmer als einen ganzen Tag Mathe. Jetzt wollte er nur noch nach Hause.

„Vergiß nicht unser Treffen bei T.K.'s Vater", wurde er nach dem Unterricht von Yolei erinnert. „Auch wenn du so komisch aussiehst, du musst kommen.", fügte sie kichernd hinzu.

Warum fanden das nur alle so witzig? Sogar Cody, der sonst immer todernst blieb, konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Aber Davis kam nicht drumherum: wollte er vor seinen Freunden sein Gesicht nicht endgültig verlieren, dann musste er mitkommen. Auch mit dem Risiko, dass ihn deshalb noch mehr Freunde treffen könnten.

Die Wohnung von Matt's Vater lag einfach ideal: kurzer Weg, beste Lage und... Ruhe vor Erwachsenen (und nervigen Schwestern), die über die Existenz der Digiwelt nichts erfahren durften. Deswegen wollten sie sich dort treffen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", wurden die fünf von Matt begrüßt, als sie ankamen. Matt wollte ursprünglich etwas kochen - allerdings hatte er die Zeit falsch eingeteilt. Als er die Wahl hatte, ob er das Essen lieber kalt werden oder anbrennen lassen wollte, entschied er sich für das zweitere - Rauchschaden aus der Küche zeugten davon, dass es die falsche Wahl war.

„Wollt ihr ein paar... Kartoffeln?", versuchte Matt verzweifelt eine unidentifizierbare, gelbe Masse an seine fünf Gäste loszuwerden. Verlegenes Lächeln und Kommentare à la „Jetzt noch nicht." brachten Matt zu der traurigen Erkenntnis, was seine Abendessen sein würde: verbranntes Essen, völlig kalt.

„Und jetzt müßt ihr mir noch erzählen, was mit Davis's Haaren passiert ist", fragte Matt nachdem er stundenlang von den Abenteuern der neuenDigiritter erzählt bekam. „Meine Haare!", schrie Davis entsetzt. „Die habe ich ja glatt vergessen." „Genau, was ist passiert", grinste Yolei neugierig.

„Das ist alles Jun's Schuld. Die blöde Kuh. Nur, weil ich nicht für sie Eingekauft habe...", erzählte Davis mit erregter Stimme „Nur deshalb. Sie muss Farbe in mein Haargel gemischt haben."

Und die hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Davis, der seit T.K.'s Erscheinen sehr viel Wert auf sein Äußeres legte, benutzte es auch diesen Morgen, um seine Haare nach der Nacht wieder in Form zu bringen. Seit heute früh hatte er weiße Farbe in seinem Haar, die sich nur schwer entfernen ließ. Zu schwer, um es noch vor Schulbeginn zu schaffen. Deswegen musste er den ganzen Tag sein weiß-gescheckten Haar verbergen - mit eher bescheidenem Erfolg.

Die anderen wußten nicht, was sie machen sollten. Einerseits war Davis ihr Freund, sie sollten zu ihm stehen, egal was passierte. Aber anderseits sah er einfach zu lächerlich aus, um ernst zu bleiben. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Kari, T.K., Matt, Yolei und Cody ausgelacht hatten.

„Das wird sie mir büßen", flüsterte Davis noch einmal. Die anderen nickten.

In diesem Moment ging das Telefon. „Ich gehe ran", verkündete T.K., stand auf, nahm den Hörer ab und sagte mit erstaunten Gesicht: „Matt, es ist für dich. Jun."

Jun - für Davis hörte sich dieser Name wie ein Fluch an. Und was für einer: wo er auch war, Jun schaffte es immer wieder, ein Zeichen ihrer Omnipräsenz zu hinterlassen. Aber soeben hatte er ihre Schwachstelle gefunden - glaubte er.

Davis deutet T.K., er solle Jun noch eine Weile hinhalten. Inzwischen beredete er etwas mit Matt. „Sag' mal, spinnst du? Sowas mache ich doch nicht!", sagte Matt, nachdem ihm Davis eine Weile lang etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Wieder flüsterte er unverständliches und schließlich nickte Matt: „Ok. Unter diesen Bedingungen mache ich es!" 

„Oh, hi Jun. Ich war gerade beschäftigt.", sagte Matt am Telefon.

„Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich will dann mal gleich zur Sache kommen.", antwortete Jun.

„Ja, worum geht es?", erwiderte Matt gelangweilt. Es war das gleiche wie jedes Mal.

„Weißt du, ich fände es echt toll... nein, ich würde mich freuen,... was ich wollte ist... und da wollte ich dich fragen... ob wir - das heißt, du und... ähh ich nicht heute - also erst heute abend, ob wir da nicht...", stammelte Jun, die zum Glück nicht Matt's „begeistertes" Gesicht sehen konnte. Warum kann sie sich nicht vorher überlegen, was sie sagen will? Seit sie seine Nummer herausbekommen hatte (Matt verfluchte seit jenem Tag abwechselnd die Auskunft, das Telefonbuch oder einen seiner Freunde - er wusste bloß noch nicht, woher sie die Nummer hatte), versuchte sie es mindestens dreimal die Woche mit ihm zu sprechen. Und immer stotterte sie unverständliche Worte - und ließ einem keine andere Wahl, als Gerüchte von „Arbeiten an der Telefonleitung" in die Welt zu setzten um sie wieder los zu werden.

„...sagen will, oder besser: wollte ist... wir beide... heute... könnten wir nicht.", redete sie ohne Pause weiter.

„Komm' endlich zur Sache!", unterbrach Matt, nachdem ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass ihm Jun wieder fünf Minuten seines Lebens gekostet hatte.

„Wollen wir heute essen gehen. Nur wir beide. In ein Restaurant. Heute abend... ich meine, wenn du willst...", war ihre Antwort, begleitet von einem hörbaren Aufatmen.

„Ekelhaft", dachte Matt - und schaute auf die gelbe Kartoffelmasse, die in ihrem Topf immer kälter wurde. „Aber das ist noch ekelhafter!"

„ Weiß du was, ich lade dich sogar ein!", sagte Matt und verblüffte alle im Raum - alle, bis auf Davis. Dieser streckte nur seinem Daumen nach oben, und lächelte...

Woraufhin Matt ebenfalls seinen Daumen nach oben streckte und mit der anderen Hand auf den Topf mit den ...ähh, Kartoffeln zeigte.

„Teil eins unserer Abmachung...", seufzte Davis und versuchte, Matt's breites Grinsen zu übersehen. „Wer immer gesagt hatte, Rache ist süß - derjenige musste sicher nicht Matt's Spezialkartoffeln essen."

Am Abend ging Matt los - nicht mit seinen besten Sachen, aber dennoch ungewöhnlich elegant gekleidet. Weit hinter ihm liefen Davis, Kari und T.K., alle mit Fotoapparaten in der Hand. Davis hatte ihnen gesagt, sie würden es schon bemerken, wann sie abdrücken sollten - allerdings hatten weder Kari noch T.K. Ahnung, wann das sein würde. Eins war klar: das Treffen zwischen Matt und Jun war eine Falle und sollte Davis's Rache dienen. Was aber genau passieren würde, war den beiden absolut schleierhaft.

„Tatsächlich, sie wartet schon auf mich.", dachte Matt, als er sich der verabredeten Stelle näherte. „Wie ein Geier."

Matt schauderte, noch könnte er sein Angebot zurückziehen und Jun einfach sitzenlassen. Er hatte sich gerade umgedreht, als eine durchdringende Stimme die Ruhe des Parks durchschnitt: „Juhu, MATT! Hier bin ich! Hier drüben, hinter dir."

Zu spät - Jun hatte ihn entdeckt. Langsam ging Matt auf die Bank zu, die Jun ganz für sich in Anspruch genommen hatte. „Wieso habe ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen?", fluchte Matt kurz, bevor er endgültig in Jun's Reichweite kam.

„Da bist du ja! Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest nicht mehr kommen.", jubelte Jun, stürmte auf Matt zu und ehe dieser reagieren konnte, hatte sie schon ihre Arme um Matt's Rücken geschlungen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. „Flucht sinnlos", dachte Matt, bevor er den Mund aufmachte und redete.

Kari konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, während T.K. und Davis aus Scham um ihre älteren Geschwistern am liebsten im Boden versunken währen. Dank Zoom-Objektiv war es kein Problem, diesen Moment auf ewig festzuhalten.

„Jun, was meinst du mit...", sagte Matt, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich aus Jun's Klammer zu befreien. „... nicht mehr? Ich bin doch nur 3 Minuten zu spät gekommen."

Jun wurde rot im Gesicht, löste sehr zu Matt's Behagen ihre Umarmung etwas auf und flüsterte: „Weiß du, wie lange drei Minuten sind, wenn man auf jemanden wartet?"

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Matt nochmehr - ohne Rücksicht auf Matt's Rippen oder vorbeigehende Passanten. Für Kari war dies der zweite perfekte Schnappschuß.

Im Restaurant angekommen, mußten Matt und Jun feststellen, dass sie es versäumt hatten, einen Tisch zu reservieren. „In einer halben Stunde ist einer für euch frei.", meinte eine Kellner und schleppte eine riesige Filetplatte zu einer Familienfeier. „Bis dahin könnt ihr euch ja ein wenig in dem Vergnügungspark amüsieren."

Matt war alles andere als begeistert von diesem Vorschlag. Dafür Jun natürlich um so mehr. „Oh Gott, wenn mich meine Freunde dort sehen", dachte Matt und verdrehte die Augen. „Die würden mir meine Gründe nie glauben."

Dennoch kam er nicht um den Abstecher zum nahegelegenem Vergnügungspark herum. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten verriet ihm, dass Davis, T.K. und Kari ihnen noch immer folgten - und Matt könnte schwören, dass die drei ein verstohlenes Lächeln im Gesicht hatten.

„Laß uns hiermit fahren!", drängte Jun und versuchte zum x-ten Male, Matt auf ein Karussell zu zwingen, für das selbst Cody schon zu alt war. „Das ist doch langweilig!", wehre Matt ab und schlängelte sich durch die Unmengen von Besuchern. „Vielleicht kann ich sie ja in der Menge abschütteln", dachte Matt und schaute auf seine Uhr. Erst fünf Minuten! Sie waren erst fünf Minuten im Vergnügungspark und Jun brachte ihn schon jetzt an den Rand der Verzweiflung! So langsam zweifelte Matt daran, dass der heutige Abend eine Strafe für Jun werden würde. Bis jetzt war es nur eine Strafe für ihn selbst.

„Da bist du ja!", tönte es hinter ihm und zwei Arme schlangen sich um Matt's rechten Arm. „Ich hätte dich beinahe aus den Augen verloren!" „Oh, ich dachte du wärst genau hinter mir", erklärte Matt so überzeugend wie er nur konnte. Nein, er war Jun nicht losgeworden. Viel schlimmer noch: jetzt hatte sie sich in seinem rechten Arm verklammert und würde den sicher nicht so bald wieder los lassen. Höchstens um ihren Arm um seine Taille zu schlingen.

„Er kann einem fast leid tun.", sagte T.K. und schoß das fünfte Bild für diesen Abend. Er, Kari und Davis hatten sie für kurze Zeit im Getümmel verloren, aber auf einer Anhöhe hatten sie die beiden wiedergefunden. „Hey, hebt euch euere Photos für später auf!", erinnerte Davis und schoß selbst noch ein Photo. Ein sehr peinliches Photo...

„Autsch, wo kam nur dieser Ast her?", heulte Jun, nachdem sie sich mit Matt auf einer Parkbank ausruhte. „Oh Gott, ist die blöd", dachte Matt. „Wir liefen doch genau darauf zu. Vor uns war kein Mensch. Der Ast war sogar von Scheinwerfern angestrahlt gewesen. Wie hätte sie ihn da übersehen können? Wie hätte sie volle Kanne dagegen laufen können?"

„Tut es sehr weh?", fragte Matt und bereute die Frage fast im selben Moment. Sie war viel zu freundlich gestellt. „Ich meine, solltest du nicht lieber nach Hause gehen?", verbesserte er sich und hoffte innerlich, das der Abend damit enden könnte.

„Sieh es dir doch selbst an!", schluchzte Jun und deutete auf den roten Streifen, der sich quer über ihr Gesicht zog. Ok, es tat ganz sicher weh.

„Die übertreibt mal wieder", dachte Matt und wünschte sich, dass Jun endlich aufstehen und nach Hause rennen würde. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.

„Hallo Matt!", rief plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Es war Tai und er ging direkt auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht verriet eindeutig, dass er sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte. „Tai, verdammt was machst du den hier?", fragte Matt entsetzt. „Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, du würdest dich hier rumtreiben. Und da bin ich zufälligerweise vorbei gekommen."

Oh ja, sehr zufälligerweise. Matt war klar, dass dies nur das Werk von Davis, Kari oder T.K. sein könnte - und, dass er nicht eingeweiht war.

„Hey, dich kenne ich doch!", rief Jun plötzlich und deutete auf Tai. „Bist du nicht einer von Davis's Freunden?"

„Man, braucht die lange, um sich zu erinnern", dachte Matt herablassend. „Aber wie stelle ich es jetzt an, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpft?" „So ich bin hier, also was ist nun?", fragte Matt und hoffte, Tai loszuwerden oder endlich diesen Abend hinter sich zu bringen.

„Wie gesagt, es war alles Zufall", sagte Tai nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich merke schon, ihr beiden kommt auch sehr gut ohne mich zurecht. Ich geh' dann mal." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu waren verschwand Tai wieder in der Menschenmasse.

„Was wollte der hier?", fragte Jun streng und blickte Matt in die Augen. „Und was für Gerüchte?" „Woher soll ich das wissen?", wich Matt ihrer Frage und ihren Blicken aus. „Mich hat er jedenfalls genauso überrascht wie dich."

„Wehe, wenn es noch mehr solche Überraschungen gibt!", dachte Matt und stieß insgeheim einen Fluch gegen Davis, Kari, T.K. und natürlich Jun selbst aus.

„Laß uns jetzt zum Restaurant zurückgehen!", schlug Matt vor und blickte auf seine Uhr!

„Was? Das kann doch nicht war sein!", dachte Matt und brach innerlich zusammen. „Erst zehn Minuten sind vorbei? Dieser Zusammenstoß mit dem Baum hat überhaupt nichts gebracht.

Jun bestand darauf, die Zeit im Park zu verbringen - und Matt fiel kein Grund dagegen ein.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten waren für Matt ein Alptraum: Jun klebte an seiner rechten Seite und schien der Meinung zu sein, er würde sie durch die Gegend tragen, wenn sie sich nur festgenug an ihm festklammerte, hinter ihm waren Davis und die anderen, die jeden Moment auf Photos festhalten könnten und irgendwo in diesem Gewühle könnten noch mehr Freunde oder Klassenkameraden lauern. Endlich verließen sie den Park und gingen wieder auf das Restaurant zu.

„Verdammt, jetzt kommt der schlimmste Teil!", dachte Matt, nachdem sie an einem Tisch Platz genommen hatten. „Hoffentlich kommt der Kellner bald vorbei."

Matt's Hoffnung wurde aber sofort von Jun begraben: sie rückte mit ihren Stuhl an Matt's Seite, schlang erneut ihren Arm um Matt und versuchte, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Kein Kellner würde ihn so schnell erretten, dass war klar.

„Ist es nicht toll, dass wir hier sind?", fragte Jun schüchtern und streckte ihren Kopf, um ihn auf Matt's Schulter zu legen. „Ja, echt toll", erwiderte Matt sarkastisch und zog automatisch die Schulter noch ein Stück nach oben. Jun störte das herzlich wenig - sie lehnte ihren Kopf eben gegen seinen Oberarm.

*klick* , lachte T.K. aus sicherer Entfernung und nahm dieses Ereignis mit seiner Kamera auf.

„Und wann kommt nun die Strafe für Jun?", fragte er. „Bisher scheint sie einen super Abend zu haben." „Wart's ab!", lachte Davis und warf einen Blick auf seine Kamera. „Und heb' dir ein paar Bilder auf!"

Endlich kam der Kellner vorbei und nahm ihre Bestellung auf - eine willkommene Abwechslung für Matt, da Jun in diesem Moment bewußt wurde, dass sie noch keine Ahnung hatte, was sie Essen wollte. Hastig durchsuchte sie die Speisekarte. „Mhh, das klingt nicht schlecht... aber das ist auch toll, ...wow, dass hört sich super an..."

„Könntest du dich bitte entscheiden!", drängte Matt, nachdem Jun die Karte zum dritten Mal durchgegangen war und von einer Entscheidung genauso weit wie am Anfang entfernt war. Die Augen aller Gäste waren bereits auf sie gerichtet.

„Dann nehme ich das, was Matt auch will!", war ihre spontane Antwort. Ein Kichern ging durch die Reihen des Restaurants, aus einer Ecke ertönte sogar ein ersticktes Lachen. Matt wäre am Liebsten im Boden versunken - aber der blieb fest. Jun hingegen schien sich kein bisschen um die anderen zu kümmern, ganz im Gegenteil: Matt spürte schon wieder, wie sie ihren Arm um seine Taille legte und wie sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Schultern zur Ruhe brachte.

Die nächsten Minuten saß Matt stocksteif auf dem Stuhl, in der Hoffnung, der Abend sei bald vorbei. „Jede Bewegung vermeiden", dachte Matt - den jede Bewegung könnte Jun dazu bringen, ihm noch näher auf die Pelle zu rücken. Trotzdem hatte er ab und zu Jun's Haare im Gesicht - und jedes Mal, wenn er sie wieder zur Seite strich, hatte er das Gefühl, Jun sei wirklich näher gekommen. Falls das überhaupt noch ging...

„Bitte sehr, ihr Essen." - der Kellner hatte Erbarmen mit Matt und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch. „Lassen sie es sich schmecken!"

Sofort stürzte sich Matt auf seine Portion - und wider allen Erwartungen ließ Jun ihn in Ruhe und widmete sich ebenfalls ihrem Teller. „Das ist der angenehme Teil!", dachte Matt und genoß das Essen. „Alles schmeckt doppelt so gut, wenn andere es bezahlen müssen!"

„Seht ihn euch an", flüsterte Davis, einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. „Wie er sich für mein Geld den Bauch vollschlägt! Er könnte wenigstens etwas sparsamer sein." „Anderer Leute Geld zu verschwenden, ist seine Spezialität", entgegnete T.K. mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich hoffe nur, du hast ihm gesagt, wieviel er ausgeben darf", fügte er hinzu.

„Äh... hätte ich das machen sollen?", fragte Davis sichtlich nervös - woraufhin T.K. und Kari in ein leises Gelächter ausbrachen.

Unterdessen hatte Matt ein kleines Problem - und diesmal war es nicht einmal Jun's Schuld. Zumindest nicht direkt. Ein kleiner Knochen im Essen wurde ihm zum Verhängnis: Zunächst spürte Matt nur, wie ihm irgend etwas im Hals steckengeblieben war. Nicht weiter schlimm, dachte Matt zunächst. Als auch ein kräftiger Schluck Wasser nicht ausreichte, das Etwas hinunterzuspülen, der nächste Happen Essen ebensowenig Erfolg hatte und auch ein leichtes Husten keine Wirkung zeigte, wurde ihm schon etwas anders zumute. Keuchend versuchte er aufzustehen und begann zu Husten - immer noch ohne Erfolg. Der Knochen bewegte sich nicht und blockierte Matt's Atmung.

„Matt was ist mit dir?", fragte Jun beunruhigt. Matt keuchte und hustete weiter, bis sich sein Gesicht verkrampfte und sich in ein leichtes Blau verfärbte. „Matt!", kreischte Jun, bevor es Matt kurz Schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Dann spürte er drei kurze, starke Schläge auf seinen Rücken - der Knochen löste sich und mit einem weiterem Huster landete er auf dem Fußboden. Matt rang kurz nach Luft, aber es ging ihm gut. Im Nu färbte sich sein Gesicht wieder normal und er blickte sich um.

Einmal mehr waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet, aber kaum als er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, schauten alle wieder an ihre Tische zurück. Bis auf Jun. Vorsichtig half sie Matt wieder auf seinen Stuhl, lächelte kurz und murmelte etwas wie: „Iß nicht so schnell, ich habe Zeit" - und blickte wieder auf ihren Teller.

Trotzdem konnte Matt kaum noch Essen. Es schmeckte ihm irgendwie nicht mehr. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch weg von hier, weg und den Plan, den er mit Davis geschmiedet hatte zu Ende bringen.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich kurz an die frische Luft gehe", fragte Matt unsicher, nachdem er zwei Minuten in seinem Essen gestochert hatte. Jun schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und aß weiter.

Bevor er an die Luft ging, sprach er noch kurz mit dem Kellner und bezahlte die Rechnung - ohne, dass Jun etwas bemerkte. Dann verließ er das Lokal.

„Mensch Matt, was war den da eben los?", fragte T.K. besorgt, nachdem Matt sich in das Versteck von Kari, T.K. und Davis begeben hatte. „Ich habe mich nur verschluckt!", antwortete er schroff und deutete damit an, dass er nicht weiter über dieses Thema sprechen wollte. „Wenigstens habe ich es hinter mir." 

„Jetzt kommt der beste Teil!", lachte Davis vor sich her. „Jetzt wird sie meine Rache zu spüren bekommen!"

Von ihrem Versteck aus hatten die drei einen perfekten Überblick über den Tisch, an dem Jun saß. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Matt abgehauen war und aß genüßlich weiter. Als sie aufgegessen hatte und Matt immer noch nicht an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt war, blickte sie sich im Restaurant zu. Sie wurde sichtlich unruhiger, stand dann sogar auf und lief vor die Tür, um sich draußen umzublicken.

Natürlich konnte sie Matt nicht sehen. Aber der sah sie. Kari, T.K. und besonders Davis machten fleißig Fotos - besonders als sie aufgeschreckt im Restaurant umherlief, plötzlich stehen blieb, etwas sagte, sich dann vor die Herrentoilette stellte, kurz klopfte, wieder etwas sagte, dann wartete, zurück an den ihren Platz kehrte und wartete und wie sie schließlich mit dem Kellner redete.

Und bei allem machte sie ein seltsames Gesicht - sie war nervös, ängstlich, aufgeregt und angespannt auf einmal. Sie sah einfach nur zu dämlich aus! Darauf hatte Davis anscheinend gewartet: Er schoß ein Bild nach dem anderen - und mit dem Objektiv, das er verwendete wurden die Bilder sicher gestochen scharf und stark vergrößert.

Mit dem Kellner unterhielt sie sich nur kurz - dann wandelte sich ihr Gesicht. Sie sah jetzt nicht mehr dämlich aus, sondern kläglich! Noch bevor der Kellner fertig mit ihr geredet hatte, stürmte sie auf die Straße und schrie: „MATT! MATT! Wo bist du?"

Matt hütete sich natürlich davor zu antworten. Er beobachtete nur.

Nachdem ihre Rufe unbeantwortet blieben, flüsterte Jun nur etwas vor sich her und rannte los! Sie rannte direkt an Matt's Versteck vorbei - und natürlich nutzte Davis dies für ein letztes Foto. Jun hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Sie lief weiter die Straße entlang.

Matt war frei!

„So, das war's", sagte Davis zufrieden. Er hatte erreicht was er wollte! So schnell würde Jun diese Lektion sicher nicht vergessen. „Jetzt wird sie es sich zweimal überlegen, ob sie noch mal so gemein zu mir ist!"

„Zeig' uns morgen, wie die Bilder geworden sind!", erinnerte T.K. „Wir treffen uns wieder bei Matt!" „Und vergiß nicht: morgen solltest du besser nicht dein Haargel benutzen!", lachte Kari. „Falls ich morgen überhaupt noch Haare habe!", scherzte Davis. Alle lachten. Bis auf Davis selbst.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich wieder bei Matt. „Und hier läuft sie direkt gegen einen Baum!", erklärte Kari die Bilder, denn Cody und Yolei waren schließlich nicht dabei. Sofort brachen alle in ein lautes Gelächter aus. „Ja, deshalb hat sie auch auf allen Bildern danach so einen Streifen im Gesicht", fügte T.K. hinzu und bewirkte ein neues Kichern in der Gruppe.

„Und hier sucht sie verzweifelt nach Matt!", trumpfte Davis. „Nanu, dass ist seltsam", bemerkte dieser kurz darauf nachdenklich. „Ein Foto scheint zu fehlen!" „So, und welches?", fragte Yolei neugierig. „Na das letzte! Oh man, ich hatte bei diesem letzten Bild doch ein ganz besonders gutes Gefühl!", ärgerte sich Davis. 

„Wahrscheinlich ist es nichts geworden", meinte Matt. „Oder sie sieht so furchtbar aus, dass die bei der Entwicklung es sofort vernichten mußten", ergänzte Davis. Wieder lachten alle.

Fast alle. Einer lachte nicht. Und das Photo war auch was geworden. Es war sogar sehr gut geworden. Er hatte es sofort versteckt - keiner sollte es sehen, höchstens er selbst. Es war wirklich das letzte Bild - Jun lief am Versteck vorbei. Aber sie sah nicht gräßlich aus. Nein, das nicht. Aber ihr Anblick war trotzdem unerträglich!

Man sieht Jun' s Gesicht. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Kleine, runde Tränen. Das Licht einer Laterne bricht sich in ihnen. Sie weinte - und nur wegen ihm. Nur wegen ihm, Matt.


	2. Jun&Matt

Jun & Matt

**Jun & Matt**

by Schillok

„Dieser blöde Davis", fluchte Jun und schmiß ihr Schulzeug in die Wohnung. „Das hat er doch mit Absicht gemacht!" Gestern hatte Davis vergessen einzukaufen - und deswegen musste sie ihren Pyjamaabend ausfallen lassen. Dabei hatte sie sich schon die ganz Woche darauf gefreut. Und ihre Freundinnen auch.

Aber was das schlimmste war: nach dem Reinfall gestern wurde sie heute vom Kinoabend ihrer Clique ausgeschlossen. Das hieß, dass sie am heutigen Abend nichts zu tun hatte. Und noch dazu waren ihre Eltern bei einem Klassentreffen - dieser Abend musste einfach ausgenutzt werden!

Aber wie? Im Fernsehen kam nichts interessantes, allein ins Kino wollte sie auf keinen Fall und für Arbeiten zu Hause war der Abend viel zu schade. In diesem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen Zeitungsschnipsel, den sie sich eingerahmt in ihr Zimmer gestellt hatte. Darauf war ein Bild von Matt und seiner Musikgruppe.Sie könnte doch Matt anrufen...

Nervös nahm sie den Hörer ab und wählte seine Nummer. Das Telefon klingelte. Es klingelte noch mal. Dann hörte Jun ein Knacken - jemand hatte abgenommen.

„Hallo? Hier bei Ischida", meldete sich eine Stimme, die Jun inzwischen kannte. Es war T.K.

„Hier ist Jun. Kann ich bitte mit Matt sprechen?", erwiderte sie freundlich. T.K. meinte, dass er erst in einem Moment am Telefon sein würde.

„Warum geht er denn nicht ran?", überlegte Jun. „Wenn er nicht mit mir sprechen will, dann soll er es doch sagen." „Hier ist er.", sagte T.K. in diesem Moment und Jun konnte Matt's Stimme hören.

„Oh, hi Jun. Ich war gerade beschäftigt.", sagte Matt am Telefon.

„Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich will dann mal gleich zur Sache kommen.", antwortete Jun und nahm ihren Mut zusammen. Diesmal würde sie nicht kneifen, diesmal würde sie ihn fragen. Diesmal würde sie mit ihm ausgehen - wenn er wollte.

„Ja, worum geht es?", erwiderte Matt. Seine Stimme klang weder begeistert, noch klang sie interessiert. Sie klang abweisend, so als wäre ihm dieser Anruf lästig. Trotzdem wollte Jun es versuchen und ihn fragen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja geirrt.

„Weißt du, ich fände es echt toll... nein, ich würde mich freuen,... was ich wollte ist... und da wollte ich dich fragen... ob wir - das heißt, du und... ähh ich nicht heute - also erst heute abend, ob wir da nicht...", konnte Jun nur noch stammeln, da sie langsam der Mut verließ. Warum konnte Matt nicht freundlich mit ihr sprechen? Oder war er immer so?

„...sagen will, oder besser: wollte ist... wir beide... heute... könnten wir nicht.", redete sie weiter. Dabei hatte sie längst vergessen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Am liebsten würde sie sofort auflegen und die ganze Idee einfach vergessen.

„Komm' endlich zur Sache!", unterbrach Matt ungeduldig und brachte damit Jun's Gedanken für einen Moment in die Realität zurück. Ja, sie würde ihn fragen!

„Wollen wir heute essen gehen. Nur wir beide. In ein Restaurant. Heute abend... ich meine, wenn du willst...", sagte sie und hoffte das Beste. Sie hatte alles gegeben. Jetzt lag es allein an Matt.

„ Weiß du was, ich lade dich sogar ein!", sagte Matt freundlich. Damit hatte Jun nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Aber es war toll! Matt lud sie ein.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Aber es war wirklich passiert. Matt hatte sie für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen!

Matt hatte schon seit fünf Minuten aufgelegt, aber Jun hielt noch immer den Hörer in ihrer Hand. Sie war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Sie saß einfach nur da und dachte nach.

„Warum hat er mich eingeladen?", überlegte Jun. Einerseits freute sie sich, ein Traum hatte sich erfüllt - sie hatte ein Rendezvous mit Matt. Aber irgendwie traute sie dem ganzen nicht. Matt hatte sich schon immer abweisend verhalten, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Auch wenn er sich sehr viel Mühe gab, diese Abweisung nicht zu zeigen.

„Vielleicht hat er einfach nur Angst vor Mädchen", hoffte Jun, obwohl sie sich das kaum vorstellen konnte. „Oder er musste mich erst kennenlernen."

Genau so musste es sein! Und wie könnte man sich besser kennenlernen, als beim Essen in einem Restaurant? Jun schöpfte neue Hoffnung.

„Was soll ich nur anziehen?", überlegte sie, nachdem alle Arbeiten im Haus erledigt waren. „Auf gar keinen Fall darf ich mich zu gut anziehen", entschied sie. „Aber es muss trotzdem toll aussehen. Schließlich will ich Matt ja gefallen." 

Völlig aufgeregt kam sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt im Park an - allerdings viel zu früh, eigentlich hätte sie noch 45 Minuten Zeit. Sie konnte es einfach nicht abwarten und war wahnsinnig aufgeregt.

Aber dieses Gefühl legte sich, nachdem sie 20 Minuten gewartet hatte. Inzwischen hatte sie sich schon oft genug überlegt, wie sie Matt begrüßen sollte. Ob sie es dann auch auf diese Weise machen würde, war ihr völlig unklar.

Weitere 20 Minuten später, also 5 Minuten bevor sie sich wirklich treffen wollten, kam die Unruhe zurück. Minute für Minute wurde es schlimmer. „Was, wenn er doch nicht kommt?", zweifelte Jun und Angst machte sich breit.

„Nein!", heulte Jun innerlich und schaute auf die Uhr. „Die Zeit ist vorbei. Ich habe es ja geahnt, er kommt wirklich nicht." Jun war am Rande der Verzweiflung. Sie hatte sich schon so sehr auf diesen Abend gefreut und jetzt tauchte Matt nicht auf!

Trotzdem wartete sie weiter. Sie würde sogar die ganze Nacht warten, solange bis Matt endlich auftauchen würde.

Zu ihrem Glück brauchte sie nicht so lange zu warten: schon zwei Minuten später tauchte Matt auf. Jun beobachte ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln, den so ganz traute sie der Sache immer noch nicht. Zu viele Zufälle schienen eine Rolle zu spielen: nicht nur, dass sich Matt plötzlich mit ihr verabreden wollte. Ganz besonders beunruhigte sie, dass Davis nicht nach Hause gekommen war und bestimmt nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, sich für die Sache mit dem Haargel zu rächen. Obwohl er schon etwas spät war, schien sich Matt kein bißchen zu beeilen. Jun erkannte deutlich, wie er zögerte, obwohl er sie schon längst gesehen hatte.

„Hat er Angst, sich mit mir zu treffen", überlegte Jun „oder steckt noch mehr dahinter? Hey, jetzt bleibt er sogar stehen! Er will doch nicht etwa wieder gehen?"

Jun hatte richtig beobachtet: Matt hatte sich soeben umgedreht und wollte wieder verschwinden. „Juhu, MATT! Hier bin ich! Hier drüben, hinter dir.", schrie Jun.

Jetzt entschied sich vieles: entweder er würde einfach davonrennen - was Jun auf keinen Fall wollte, denn dann währe dieser Abend gelaufen. Oder er würde sich noch mal umdrehen und zu ihr kommen.

Matt kam tatsächlich auf sie zu! Zwar langsam, und mit einem Ausdruck von Unbehagen in seinem Gesicht, aber er kam!

„Da bist du ja! Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest nicht mehr kommen.", jubelte Jun, stürmte auf Matt zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Matt fühlte sich eindeutig nicht wohl bei der Sache, dass spürte sie sofort. Ein kurzer Blick an Matt vorbei verriet ihr einen möglichen Grund: weit entfernt standen drei Personen, versteckt hinter ein paar Büschen. Aber trotzdem konnte Jun einen von ihnen erkennen: Davis!

„Jun, was meinst du mit 'nicht mehr'?", fragte Matt „Ich bin doch nur 3 Minuten zu spät gekommen." „Der hatte ja keine Ahnung. Aber es war sehr nett, dass er trotzdem noch gekommen ist", dachte Jun insgeheim. 

„Weißt du, wie lange drei Minuten sind, wenn man auf jemanden wartet?", flüsterte Jun und fühlte sich erleichtert. Wenigstens sie wollte diesen Abend ihre Gefühle offen und ehrlich zeigen. Vielleicht würde dann auch Matt mutiger werden.

Oder aber er spielte ein falsches Spiel mit ihr - das würde sie schon herausfinden. Bis dahin wollte sie den Abend einfach nur genießen.

Das im Restaurant kein Tisch frei war, kam Jun wie gerufen, denn dadurch wurde ihr Abend mit Matt um eine halbe Stunde verlängert. Diesem schien diese unerwartete Änderung allerdings gar nicht zu passen - den Vorschlag in einen nahen Vergnügungspark zu gehen lehnte er strickt ab.

„Er scheint den Abend schon sehr genau geplant zu haben", dachte Jun. „Viel zu genau. Dann will ich deinen Plan noch mal durcheinanderbringen." Heimlich schaltete sie Davis's Handy an und schrieb eine Voice-SMS (eine SMS, die von der Telefongesellschaft vorgelesen wurde)an die Telefonnummer von Kari und Tai.

Dabei hatte sie sich was gedacht: Tai sollte vorbeikommen, und an Matt's Reaktion könnte sie sicher ablesen, wie ernst Matt es mit ihrem Rendezvous meinte. Außerdem wollte sie überprüfen, ob die Gerüchte über die beiden vielleicht doch stimmten...

Ab und zu schlug Jun vor, einige der Karussells auszuprobieren. Auch wenn Matt und sie schon viel zu alt dafür waren, könnte Matt wenigstens etwas freundlicher ablehnen.

Endlich hatte sie die Voice-Mail fertig eingetippt und schickte sie ab. „Die Wohnung von Kari und Tai liegt nur hundert Meter von hier entfernt, Tai wird sicher in einer Minute hier sein", dachte Jun zufrieden und kuschelte sich in Matt's Arm.

Auf einmal tauchte ein dunkler Schatten vor ihrem Gesicht auf. Bevor sie reagieren konnte spürte sie eine heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, der sie sicher zu Boden gehauen hätte, wenn sie sich nicht so fest in Matt's Arm gelehnt hätte.

Völlig benommen torkelte sie zur nächsten Parkbank. „Autsch, wo kam nur dieser Ast her?", heulte sie halb vor Schrecken und halb vor Angst. Zu ihrer Freude lehnte sich Matt besorgt über sie und fragte: „Tut es sehr weh?"

Er sagte dies mit einer richtig lieben und ernsten Stimme. In diesem Moment zweifelte Jun nicht eine Sekunde, dass es seine freie Entscheidung war, sich mit ihr zu treffen. Aber die Ernüchterung folgte auf den Fuß. „Ich meine, solltest du nicht lieber nach Hause gehen?", fügte Matt hinzu. Das klang nicht so freundlich wie das vorherige, aber Jun glaubte, eine Spur von Sorge in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er hatte diese merkwürdige Art mit ihr zu reden, seine Stimmung schien ständig zu schwanken. Aber das war Jun egal, ganz im Gegenteil: das faszinierte sie sogar sehr an ihm!

„Sieh es dir doch selbst an!", schluchzte Jun und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Matt hatte Recht: sie konnte sich auf keinen Fall mit verweinten Gesicht im Restaurant blicken lassen. Ihm zuliebe würde sie sich zusammenreißen.

„Hallo Matt!", rief plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Jun erkannte Tai sofort - und blieb trotzdem still. Wie würde Matt reagieren?

„Tai, verdammt was machst du den hier?", fragte Matt nachdem er Tai's Grinsen bemerkt hatte.„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, du würdest dich hier rumtreiben. Und da bin ich zufälligerweise vorbei gekommen.", erwiderte Tai ohne sein Mine zu verziehen.

Darauf reagierte Matt nicht - und Jun schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass sie und Matt ein Rendezvous hatten, versuchte Matt nicht dies herunterzuspielen. Er suchte nicht einmal nach einer Rechtfertigung. Ihm schien es nicht peinlich zu sein, dass er mit ihr unterwegs war. Das war ein sehr gutes Zeichen! 

„Hey, dich kenne ich doch!", sagte Jun. „Bist du nicht einer von Davis's Freunden?" Das war eine ihrer Spezialitäten: sie spielte die Ahnungslose und stieß verdächtige Dinge an. Wenn sich Matt jetzt in Widersprüche verstrickte, dann würde sie merken das er es nicht ernst meinte.

„So ich bin hier, also was ist nun?", fragte Matt und für Jun hörte es sich ganz danach an, als wolle er Tai loswerden. „Er meint es wirklich ernst!", freute sich Jun insgeheim. „Er schickt ihn weg, damit wir unseren Abend verbringen können. Vielleicht hat er auch keine Ahnung, dass Davis hinter uns her ist?", dachte sie weiter und wartete auf Tai's Reaktion.

„Wie gesagt, es war alles Zufall", sagte Tai nachdem er über diese Antwort gründlich nachgedacht hatte. „Ich merke schon, ihr beiden kommt auch sehr gut ohne mich zurecht. Ich geh' dann mal.", fügte er hinzu und verschwand wieder. Matt reagierte nicht darauf, er versuchte nicht einmal Tai aufzuhalten.

„Wenn das kein gutes Zeichen ist!", überlegte Jun. „Und an den Gerüchten über die beiden scheint auch nichts wahr zu sein." Matt hatte diese Prüfung perfekt bestanden! Dem schönen Abend mit Matt stand nun nach Jun's Meinung nichts mehr im Weg. 

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten schmiegte sie sich besonders eng an Matt an. Nicht nur, weil sie stolz auf ihn war wie er die Sache mit Tai geregelt hatte. Sie hoffte auch, dass Matt etwas lockerer werden würde. Den ganzen Abend war er völlig verkrampft - auch er sollte diesen Abend genießen können. Vielleicht würde er sich ja entspannen, wenn er merkte wie gerne Jun mit ihm zusammen war.

Im Restaurant wurde es noch schlimmer: Matt saß da wie ein Besen, er hatte so etwas wie eine Aura des Unnahbaren um sich herum. „Ist das nur Nervosität?", überlegte Jun, der dieses Verhalten sofort aufgefallen war. „Oder hat er richtig Angst? Aber ich tue ihm doch nichts!"

Etwas anderes als Nervosität oder Angst konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Deswegen rückte sie wieder näher an Matt heran, und legte vorsichtig ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. 

„Ist es nicht toll, dass wir hier sind?", fragte Jun schüchtern und hoffte, dass sich Matt endlich entspannen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Er blieb unbeweglich sitzen und zog sogar seine Schultern nach oben. „Ja, echt toll", erwiderte Matt in einem Ton, den Jun einfach nicht einzuordnen vermochte. 

„War das nun ernst gemeint?", überlegte sie sich. Trotzdem lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter - oder zumindest gegen seinen Oberarm, denn die Schulter hatte er ja schon längst weit nach oben gezogen. „Sicher war es ernst gemeint", beruhigte sich Jun. „Wie sollte er es denn sonst gemeint haben?"

Ausgerechnet dann kam der Kellner! Sie hatte sich viel zu sehr mit Matt beschäftigt, deswegen hatte sie noch nicht gewählt. Und jetzt wo sie gedrängt wurde, schaffte sie es erst recht nicht!

Dreimal ging sie die Speisekarte durch - alles klang einfach köstlich. Sie wollte doch, dass es ein perfekter Abend wurde, und dazu gehörte auch das leckerste Essen.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Karte verriet ihr, dass bereits die Augen aller Gäste waren auf sie und Matt gerichtet waren. Und das es Matt peinlich war, dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte.

„Dann nehme ich das, was Matt auch will!", sagte sie spontan und wollte Matt damit erlösen. Allerdings fingen in diesem Moment die Gäste des Restaurants zu kichern an - und Matt lief vor Scham knallrot an. „Ich muss so tun, als währe nichts gewesen", überlegte Jun und versuchte so natürlich wie möglich zu bleiben. Diese Haltung wirkte: die anderen Gäste konzentrierten sich wieder auf andere Dinge und auch Matt fühlte sich etwas wohler.

So wohl, dass er sogar seine Schulter unten ließ als Jun ihren Kopf darauf legte.

Und trotzdem blieb er angespannt. Er bewegte sich fast überhaupt nicht, nur ab und zu strich er mit seinen Händen durch Jun's Haare. Das mochte sie sehr. 

„Bitte sehr, ihr Essen.", unterbrach sie der Kellner und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch. „Lassen sie es sich schmecken!"

Das Essen schien Matt zu beruhigen, er setzte sich wieder in eine normale Haltung und fing an es sich schmecken zu lassen. „Na endlich", dachte Jun erleichtert. „Endlich ist er lockerer geworden." Zufrieden machte auch sie sich über ihr Essen her.

Mit einem Mal wurde Matt unruhig. Erstand auf und fing an zu Husten. „Matt was ist mit dir?", fragte Jun beunruhigt, aber anstatt zu antworten hustete er weiter. Es schien so, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr! „Er muss sich verschluckt haben!", dachte Jun entsetzt während Matt auf die Knie sank. „Matt!", schrie sie - sein Gesicht färbte sich schon bläulich.

Ohne viel nachzudenken stand auch sie auf, bückte sich und schlug dreimal mit ihrer Handfläche auf Matt's Rücken. Als Matt danach noch mal hustete, spukte er einen kleinen Knochen aus. „Das muss es gewesen sein!", dachte Jun und wickelte ihn vorsichtig in eine Serviette. Dann schaute sie nach Matt.

Dem ging es sofort wieder besser, fast so als währe nichts geschehen. Vorsichtig stützte sie Matt ab, während er sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte. „Iß nicht so schnell, wir haben es nicht eilig", lächelte sie glücklich und Matt antwortete ihr mit einem dankbaren Kopfnicken.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich kurz an die frische Luft gehe", fragte Matt nachdem er eine Weile keinen Bissen mehr gegessen hatte. Sicher war ihm die Sache peinlich und er müsste über das Nachdenken, was eben passiert war .Deswegen schüttelte Jun nur mit dem Kopf und tat so, als sei nichts gewesen. Erleichtert stand Matt auf und verschwand.

Aber es war etwas gewesen! Sie hatte ihren Matt gerettet! Sie glaubte, dass sie ihm am heutigen Abend richtig kennengelernt hatte. Und er war so süß! Genau ihr Typ.

Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, dass er einem anderen Menschen das Leben gerettet hatte, der einem sehr viel bedeutete? Jun jetzt schon, und es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl. Eines der schönsten Gefühle, die sie jemals gehabt hatte. Jun war sich ganz sicher: sie hatte sich in Matt verliebt.

„Mit solchen Gedanken macht das Essen gleich noch mal soviel Spaß", stellte Jun erfreut fest und genoß ihren letzten Bissen. Matt war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt.

„Wo bleibt er nur?", blickte sich Jun unsicher um. Im Restaurant schien er nicht zu sein. Verunsichert stand sie auf und blickte aus dem Restaurant heraus , aber da war er auch nicht. Jetzt wurde sie wirklich unruhig: nirgendwo war ihr Matt zu sehen. „Vielleicht ist er auf der Toilette!", fiel Jun ein, ging so schnell sie konnte zur Herrentoilette. Sie klopfte und rief seinen Namen, aber niemand antwortete. Völlig verunsichert und ängstlich kehrte sie an den Platz zurück.

„Wo bleibt er nur?", fragte sich Jun und war den Tränen nah. „Nicht das irgend etwas passiert ist! Ich muss es wissen!"

In ihrer Verzweiflung fing sie den Kellner auf seinem Rundgang durch das Restaurant ab. „Wissen sie... wo Matt ist?", fragte sie tapfer. „Du meinst, den Jungen der neben dir saß?", fragte der Kellner mitleidig. 

„Genau denn", brachte Jun heraus, doch sie ahnte schon was der Kellner jetzt sagen würde. „Tut mir leid, aber der hat vor ein paar Minuten bezahlt und ist dann gegangen.", antwortet dieser und ging weiter. Jun war inzwischen schon vor die Tür gerannt!

Dort schrie sie so laut ihre Stimme noch konnte: „MATT! MATT! Wo bist du?" Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. 

„Er ist einfach abgehauen!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. „Einfach so." „Ich... ich hätte es wissen sollen", dachte Jun. „Er hat nur so getan... so getan, als ob... ob er...", schluchzte sie und rannte weinend los.

„Nur weg hier!", waren ihre Gedanken und sie rannte einfach geradeaus. Es war eine Flucht, egal wo sie hinrannte: überall war es besser als hier. 

„Trotzdem war es eine schöne Zeit!", weinte Jun als sie endlich zu Hause angekommen war. Sie packte den kleinen Knochen aus, den sie als Andenken an den heutigen Abend behalten hatte und stellte ihn schweigend auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Der Abend war so schön", dachte Jun und betrachtete den Knochen durch ihre verweinten Augen. „Bis... bis er...Warum hat er das nur getan? Wieso?" 

So sehr sie auch versuchte Matt zu verstehen - sie schaffte es nicht. Sie fand einfach keine Erklärung für sein Handeln. Außer der einen: „Er haßt mich", flüsterte sie weinend. „Er hat mich nie gemocht."


End file.
